Enter Luke Benson
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Zosia's best friend begins work as a Nurse on Keller but why is he going to make Colette and Guy act weird? and what will happen when he begins to fall in love with Dom? And will he play cupid for Zarthur?


**A/N: I don't own Holby City, or the characters I technically own Luke who I love ahaha but I don't own Star Wars either (read on you'll realise) anyway I have 2 other story ideas going on but this I want to see what you guys think so please let me know if I should update this or not.**

"And I hope you will welcome your new colleague," Colette said to Arthur and Sacha, "Please welcome Nurse Benson," Colette stepped aside and Luke smiled, "Or as he likes to be called Luke."

"We're missing Doctor March and Doctor Copeland," Guy said and Sacha looked out the door window hoping they would turn up. Then the two F1s came running in.

"Ah," Zosia screamed as she bumped into Dom, "Sorry."

"And she still knows how to make an entrance," Luke teased and Zosia jumped as she heard his voice, Luke was about 5ft 12" with messy black hair and brown blue eyes.

"Oh you are joking," Zosia grinned and she ran over, "What are you doing here?" she looked shocked and happy to see him.

"Here to kick you doctors on Keller into respecting the nursing profession," Luke joked and he put his arm around Zosia's neck, "And see my bestest friend in the entire universe…and escape from my father."

"You got lucky," Zosia grumbled and she then lifted Luke's arm off from around her neck and smiled, "So….how long you here for?"

"As long as you want me," Luke answered and then looked around the staffroom, "So Holby City Hospital…working for Guy Self and Colette is my boss oh my dad will be pleased."

"Wait you know them?" Dom asked and Luke nodded, "How?"

"Well when I was about three months old, she was just born, we went to school together, basically grew up in Northchurch together, went to the same secondary, separate uni's and years later we're reunited," Luke answered and Dom smiled, Zosia hit his arm, "So where's the coffee in this place?"

"Why don't you three give Luke the grand tour?" Guy suggested and Luke looked at Zosia who nodded, "Good…right I have to go but enjoy your tour."

"Still strutting then Guy?" Luke asked and Guy looked unimpressed, "Sorry…I work for you now...right coffee."

"You sound like you've had enough already," Zosia joked and Luke ruffled her hair, "Don't."

"Come on then Selfie show me round," he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward, "Oh wait I can't call you Selfie now…why'd you go and change your name?"

"I prefer my mother's," Zosia answered.

"As best friend and practically brother I can have permission to call you 'Selfie'?" Luke asked hopeful and Zosia gave in, "Yay so you guys are?"

"Dom," Dom held his hand out for Luke to shake and Luke shook his head, "And this is Zosia's 'fuck buddy'," Dom pulled Arthur forward.

"Dom!" Zosia exclaimed as she realised Colette hadn't left the room yet, "This is urmm…Arthur Digby."

"So are you doctor's going to show this nursie around then?" Luke asked and Dom then opened the door, "Is he single?" Luke whispered to Zosia.

"How did you know?" Zosia whispered back.

"I can just tell," Luke answered and Zosia laughed, "So you better give me the grand tour I need to know this place."

"Impatient," Zosia huffed and Luke then jumped in front, "How old are you?"

"Well I'm three months older than you so that makes me twenty-six coming on twenty-seven," Luke answered and Zosia rolled her eyes, "Oh and of course you twenty-six coming on twenty-seven…though Miss Zosia I would question sometimes you're six coming on seven."

"Shut up!" Zosia ordered and Luke held his hands up in defence, "Anyway…we'll get coffee then myself, Dom and Arthur will show you round."

"Oh I look forward to seeing Agro and Abuse Unlimited," Luke joked and Zosia laughed, "Or is it a bit more chilled out?"

"You can ask Colette once you see her…I'm sure she loves working there seeing my dad a lot-"

"Are you still on about that?" Luke asked he always knew that Zosia the thought that Colette and Guy had an affair behind her mother's back, but he hoped that she had at least grown out of it but clearly not.

"Yes…because they were far too close," Zosia walked ahead and into Pulses, "Three coffees to take away make it quick."

"Please," Luke added to the counter woman who smiled at Luke and huffed at Zosia, "Doesn't help to say please and thank you 'Selfie'."

"I like that can I use it?" Dom asked bravely.

"No you can't!" Zosia snapped and Dom jumped back, "Oh grow up…I'm not going to hurt you…yet."

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"You know how much I worried about my dad and Colette…I don't like to be taken the mick out of."

"You listened to rumours that even your own mother didn't believe," Luke grabbed her upper arms gently, "OK…give it up they're just friends."

"Who," Zosia pulled away and folded her arms, "Are too close-"

"God you're stubborn," Luke groaned and then took the drinks, "Thank you," he gave the counter lady money and then passed Zosia her coffee then gave Dom and Arthur there's, "So where to first?" Luke asked, but Zosia stayed quiet he could tell she was in a mood with him, "Oh come on Zosia don't throw a strop."

"You know how much I worried…and you happily take the mick!" Zosia shouted and she leant against the wall, "Anyone else would be fine…but you….I thought you were my friend!"

"I've known you forever Zosia…you're my sister…you know I wasn't taking the mick," Luke reassured and Zosia leant her head on the wall, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Zosia," Luke pushed and Zosia sighed, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she then leant forward, "Let's just show you around OK…sorry."

Luke knew something was wrong but he had to pace himself, he knew if he pushed too hard Zosia would get annoyed, so he left it and decided till later, "AAU then?" Luke asked and Dom nodded.

"So how's you and Neil?" Zosia asked and Luke said nothing and opened the doors, "Luke?"

"Leave it Zosia," Luke ordered and Zosia grabbed his arm, "Leave it…Zosia!" he shouted, "OK!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Zosia exclaimed, "Has he hurt you again?"

"In the middle of the ward?" Luke asked and Zosia folded her arms, "In the middle of the ward Zosia?"

"What happened?" Zosia asked and Luke sighed, "Luke?"

"Zosia leave it."

"Come with me," she grabbed his arm and dragged him out leaving Dom and Arthur confused, Zosia pulled him outside, "What happened?"

"He…he cheated on me," Luke answered and Zosia felt awkward she always had a way of putting her foot in it, "We weren't working anyway."

"Sorry….I should've kept my mouth shut…I wondered why you asked about Dom," Zosia smiled and Luke did back but very lightly, "So shall we go back in there? Show them that we're not a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah."

….

"Everyone this is Luke Benson he is Keller's new nurse but I thought maybe he could get to know everyone else, I don't need to tell you twice you mess with my nurses you mess with me," Colette announced at the whole of AAU went to a standstill, "Well get back to work."

"There's a reason she's a Rottweiler," Luke announced and Colette gave him a stern look, "Sorry…so Agro and Abuse Unlimited how's it treating you?"

"Still a lot better than the way you treated me," Colette answered and Luke went red, "And you," she directed her look to Zosia.

"You still favoured Zosia," Luke pointed out and Zosia eyed him, "It was so obvious."

"Nurse Benson enough with the backstories," Colette ordered and Luke grinned, "What was it you used to say? Something about the force."

"May the force be with you!" Luke and Zosia said together and Zosia felt her cheeks burning red, "Get it right," Luke snapped.

"I did not just do that," Zosia whispered, "I did not just do that."

"Did we ever watch The Emperor Strikes Back?" Luke asked and Zosia shook her head, "Well I mean again as we watched it before."

"Darwin?" Zosia suggested and Luke nodded, "What?" she asked as they approached Dom and Arthur who were laughing.

"May the force be with you?" Dom asked and he couldn't help but laugh, "Who knew Doctor March was a geek."

"Shut up…we used to watch them when we were younger," Zosia snapped and Dom laughed, "And we weren't fans in the first place….Colette and….my….mum challenged my dad and Kevin Benson into working together and not arguing…if they lost they had to watch Star Wars and we got back from school and ended up in the staffroom watching the video."

"Because dad and Guy couldn't work together sensibly," Luke added and Zosia nodded, "But they had to put up with each other, as we got on."

"A bit like you two," Zosia said to Dom and Arthur, "You argue like children and both want credit…all we need now is for Arthur to get me pregnant and for you two to get a surrogate and we can ensure history doesn't repeat itself."

"You are joking about the pregnancy right?" Luke asked.

"Obviously…I'm not a child person," Zosia then pulled him along out of AAU leaving Dom and Arthur to follow, "I don't even want to get pregnant."

"Careful Selfie one slip up during a drunken shag and you end up with a BubbaDiggers," Dom teased and Zosia slapped his arm as he used 'Selfie', "Ouch!"

"Man up Dominic," Zosia ordered and they exited AAU, "Darwin next."

"Is that where all the geniuses work?" Luke asked.

"Urr what about us?" Dom asked pointed to himself, Arthur and Zosia, "We're smart."

"Oh no Zosia's abnormally smart…she was doing her ABCs by age two and counting to ten at two oh and picked up Polish quickly, put me to shame."

"Put who to shame?" Guy walked up behind them and Luke noticed Zosia tensing up, "Telling more stories Luke?"

"Only the true ones Mr Self."

"That's a word he doesn't know," Zosia whispered, "Darwin?" she said again, "And it wasn't age two…it was age three I picked up ABCs."

"Still younger than me," Luke shrugged, "So Darwin then I guess."

"No because that's where all the smarter…non Zosia-smart people are," Dom groaned but he was dragged along by Luke, "And Ms Naylor's there."

"Grow up Dominic," Zosia took one last look at Guy before walking again to catch up, "Ms Naylor's not even scary."


End file.
